Board Game Night
Grand Pangolin Arms may not have been the fanciest home in the city, but it was still a sufficiently enjoyable place to spend Halloween for its two denizens. Especially the famous cop couple Nick and Judy. It was that time of the night when the trick or treaters would come in for a visit. The fox and the rabbit were prepared by having a mountain of candy in the store for them. They had some for themselves too. Judy and Nick had celebrated a big Halloween party at the ZPD before that day, and were still in their costumes. Most of the kids had already been there as the midnight was at hand. Soon, Nick and Judy would spend the rest of the night together with each other, having fun. The last trick or treaters were coming there currently, consisting of a tiger cub as a ghost, a vixen kit as a Jedi and a young deer buck as a samurai warrior. As they approached the doorstep, they heard occasional screams nearby, which startled them a bit. There was no reason to be afraid though; it was just Bucky and Pronk watching a scary movie together, and those two were rather squeamish types. “Trick or treat!” the trio said in unison as they rang the doorbell. The door opened, revealing Nick dressed up as Captain Hook with his hat and sword. He smiled warmly at the young mammals. “Here you go. Happy Halloween, kids”, he handed a batch of candy to the three mammals´ bags. It had everything from chocolates to candy bugs and even a couple of liquorices too. “Thank you, Sir!” they said gladly as they left. It was the last round of trick of treaters that night. Now, the fox could spend time with his girlfriend at last. Judy came out behind the corner, putting the pumpkin pie she had baked on the table for the two. For this day, the rabbit had dressed up in the red costume of Princess Jasmine. Nick thought she looked gorgeous in that sparkly red silk and golden crown. “Such a great night behind today. And now, it´s time for our very own Halloween night together. The supper is ready, sweetheart”, she smiled while putting the pie on the table. “Alright!” Nick said eagerly, putting down his hat and sword as he went to enjoy the pumpkin pie together with Judy. As always, her cooking tasted wonderful. For every holiday, the rabbit would always make the tastiest treats imaginable, often with her mom or Mrs. Wilde. It´s a good thing her fox boyfriend had a huge appetite. The beautiful rabbit had been in a very good mood that day. Judy and Nick had already done so much in the Halloween party with their friends. Now was the right time to relax in private with the fox she loved. “So, what do you want to do for the rest of the night?” Nick asked after cleaning his plate. Judy smiled as she remembered something she had planned for this. “How about a round of a nice board game? This is a fun one”, Judy brought a board game named Deaths in the Shadows. “What is that about? Looks cool”, Nick took a look at the game´s box art, which reminded him a lot of the horror classic The Curious Case of Doctor Jackyll and Mr Hyde. “A murder mystery taking place in the 19th century. Quite the exciting game that requires a cool nerve and deduction skills. I played it with my siblings every Halloween, and I figured that I´d bring it here too”, Judy explained. Nick got excited. He loved murder mysteries, and he was not unfamiliar with those in his work with Judy. After she explained the rules of the game to him, they started playing. “Let´s see what clues can we find”, Judy said as she threw the dice, moving her character piece forwards. “And the winner gets one big sweet Halloween kiss as a prize!” Nick declared as he ate some candy that was left. During the game, Nick and Judy would examine clues and pick up cards from the decks to see whether the murder suspects gave them the right answers in the interrogation sections. To add up the atmosphere, Judy had put the lights out, with only pumpkin lanterns lighting the room and some mystery ambience music that she had put on the background. Nick loved it. It made him feel like he was in the real story. It didn´t creep him out at all though; with Judy he was never truly afraid. “Careful. The murderer might strike when you least expect it”, Judy said as they discovered a new murder victim in the game. Nick was learning fast in the game. He took time during his turns carefully to plan his next move. Even though this was a new game that he played, Nick was good at board games. He had taught Judy how to play chess, where she was getting better too. Just like how his father had taught how to play chess when he was young. The end of the game was near, as both Judy and Nick had interrogated all the subjects, and were about to find the last clues. The excitement was growing, with the two holding paws while moving their pieces. “Alright! Your turn. If you make the guess right, you have won the game”, Judy handed the card with the suspects to Nick. The fox was excited to see the result as he made his guess. “I say….the undertaker did it!” Nick said with determination, checking out the last card. Looks like he was right. “You win!” Judy said with delight. Keeping true to her word, she gave a luscious little Halloween kiss to the fox´s cheek. It tasted much better than any chocolate and pumpkin pie that he had eaten that night. “I was right when I said you were good detective material back then”, Judy lifted up Nick´s hat a bit and rubbed his cheek playfully. “Well, it´s easy to learn from the very best. Which happens to be you”, Nick looked lovingly at his beloved bunny. Just like Judy had learned a lot of Nick´s slyness, the fox had started to display lot of the same traits present in his soulmate too. It was only one of the many ways the two had gotten closer to each other during their relationship. After the game, Nick and Judy still didn´t feel too sleepy yet, even though it was late. The rabbit had put lights back on and the music off, but she hadn´t changed out of her Halloween costume yet and neither had Nick. The young lovers just sat in the sofa, cuddling close together and feeding each other candy. “This is exactly my kind of Halloween, my lovely bunny”, Nick said. Even if he hadn´t won the game, just the presence and affection of his sweetheart was enough to make the night wonderful. “It couldn´t get any better for me either”, Judy looked Nick in the eyes as she stroked his fur. The fox dressed up as a pirate and the rabbit dressed up as an Arabian princess just sat there for a long time before going to sleep, just cuddling near the warmth of their pumpkin lanterns. With how great this holiday there turned out, they couldn´t wait for Christmas next. Category:Oneshots Category:Halloween stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Holiday stories